The Woes of a Fire Mage
by CrazyLaviFangirl
Summary: I wanted to join Fairy Tail, and I did. What could possibly go wrong? OC X Natsu Drabble series.
1. Drabble 1

It was just another simple morning.

I groaned tiredly, stretching my arms as I sat up from the comforting warmth of my bed. I heard my roommate, Kim, mumble under her breath in her sleep. Groaning at the sun shining in the room, I threw the covers from my on top of me and stood up. I glanced in the mirror, my fingers lightly brushing over the Fairy Tail mark I had only received days ago.

It hadn't been an easy task, reaching Fairy Tail, but the fact we had gotten here in the first place was a relief.

I let out a happy sigh.

Maybe life would be more interesting from here on out.


	2. Drabble 2

"Wake up." I poured the bucket of water on Kim's head, causing her to jolt up in her sleep. She glared at me unhappily, growling as she left her sopping wet bed. "Good morning, sunshine~"

She didn't share my enthusiasm.

"I hate you." She grumbled under her breath. "Why can't we get a full days rest before we go out again?"

"Because I said so." I crossed my arms. "I'm not waiting around for you to get a whole days sleep. So get up so we can go check the mission board. As Kim entered the bathroom to change into her clothes, someone began knocking on the door. I raised an eyebrow, wondering who could possibly be knocking so early in the morning.

"OPEN UP!" Natsu's voice reverberated through my small home; of course it'd be him.

"Aye!" Happy agreed from outside the door as the pounding continued. I rushed to the door, opening it before he could knock it down.

If Natsu was knocking on my door, nothing good could be coming from this.


	3. Drabble 3

"You did what?"

Natsu grinned at me, waving the paper in my face. I snatched it from his hand, glaring as I looked it over. I had only been a part of Fairy Tail a few days, and he was already trying to get me kicked out?

"I can't do that, Natsu. It's against the rules, and I haven't even been here long."

"Come on! You're strong enough, right? I saw those moves of yours when you first came, you knocked Loke out cold! If we succeed, Jii-chan will really approve of us."

"Aye."

"Why ask me?"

"Because-" Lucy stood up, cutting him off.

"Think of it as your team getting benefits by helping us, and us being benefitted by helping you. I'd like for some normal people to tag along for once…"

Well I can't argue with that logic. This would be entirely helpful to Kim and I; if we got more of a reputation perhaps we'd be able to actually buy a bigger home. It wouldn't be too bad to have excess money to spend on clothes either…

"You've got yourself a deal. We'll split the money however we can."I held out my hand, which Natsu took enthusiastically.

"YOU GOT IT!" He shouted, fired up. "Let's go!"

I already had a bad feeling about this.


	4. Drabble 4

"So this is where you first met Natsu, Lucy?" I asked with a smile. She grinned at me.

"It is! We haven't been here in awhile." Lucy shaded her eyes from the sun as she scanned over the town. Natsu and Happy stood behind her, scoffing. Kim rolled her eyes; she didn't get along well with Lucy. "First, we should find a ship that'll take us to Garuna Island."

"A ship?" Natsu exclaimed, giving Lucy an incredulous look. "No, that's impossible! We're swimming there."

"That's even more impossible." Lucy replied with a sigh. I shook my head in agreement.

"I don't like the water." I looked at the water for a moment, before feeling my stomach churn. Kim grinned, going to the edge and peering over the side. I was never good with the ocean, or traveling by ship. I hadn't been focused when I had noticed Natsu say we were going to an island…


	5. Drabble 5

A sailor, having overheard our conversation, began to speak to us.

"I don't know what you guys think to find there." He growled. "But no sailor wants to go near it. Even pirates avoid that place."

"Swimming it is!" Natsu grinned as Happy agreed with him.

"Swim?" The sailor raised an eyebrow. "That's suicide, unless you're not afraid of those huge sharks."

"Sharks?" I groaned. I didn't like the ocean for a reason.

"Damn straight! Don't worry, Kay! I'm not scared! I'll fry them before they could even get to you!" I blushed, looking down and away from him.

"You know as well as I do our fire magic doesn't work well in water, Natsu." Although the thought was nice. Kim rolled her eyes, antsy to get moving before we were stopped.

We were still stranded without a ride; we took to sitting on stone benches outside the port as we pondered on what to do next. Well, Lucy and I did, Natsu was still stuck on the swimming idea. Due to us being in such a dilemma, we were paying no attention to our surroundings. So you can imagine our surprise when two hands reached out and patted Lucy and Natsu's shoulders.

Gray had found us.


End file.
